Leigh Davey
Leigh Davey is an American football outside linebacker for the St. Louis Rams. He played college football at Minnesota. The St. Louis Rams selected him with the 52nd overall pick in the 2017 NFLHC Draft. Early Years Davey was born in White Bear Lake, Minnesota. He attended White Bear Lake Area High School. The son of a city councilman, Davey was very involved in the community. He played soccer, football, and ice hockey throughout the year, and was regarded as one of the best athletes the small town had ever seen. Recruiting Davey was regarded as a 5 star recruit. A family man through and through, he chose to stay in his home state and declared for the Minnesota Golden Gophers very early on in his recruiting cycle. College Career Davey attended Minnesota. He finished a degree in anthropology. 2012 Season Davey was redshirted in his first year at Minnesota. 2013 Season Davey started every game his freshman season, partnering up with Kwazi Robb. Minnesota finished 6-6 that season, and lost to Missouri in the [Wild Wings Bowl. 2014 Season In his second season, Davey was the left outside linebacker, now partnering with Patrick Murphy. In week 1, Minnesota shocked Georgia with a 17-15 victory, one where Davey contributed 8 tackles. In week 3 against Rice, Davey picked up his first ever double digit tackle game. Against Illinois in week 7, Davey recorded his first ever collegiate sack. In week 12, Davey helped Minnesota retain the Floyd of Rosedale trophy against Iowa with a stunning 9 tackle performance. Minnesota would finish its season ranked #11 in the coaches poll, with a record of 8-4. 2015 Season Once again paired up with Murphy, the duo formed one of the best outside linebacker tandems in the nation. Against Nebraska in week 7, Davey played a big part in the blinder that the Golden Gophers defense played, picking up a sack and seven tackles. Minnesota went on to go 7-5 and crush SMU in the Zaxby's Heart of Dallas Bowl. 2016 Season Davey took a step back in his senior season, struggling to get involved in games. It was his most disappointing season since his breakout sophomore year, and hurt his draft stock heading into the NFL. College Statistics Professional Career Pre-draft Before the combine, Davey was considered the second best outside linebacker prospect in a weak draft for the class, behind of David Doherty. During the 2017 NFLHC Combine, Davey was one of only five outside linebackers invited. He recorded the fastest shuttle time for his position, but his play style was considered to bring with it an elevated risk of injury. He earned private workouts with the Miami Dolphins and Tampa Bay Buccaneers. Combine Statistics Draft Davey was selected in the 2nd round of the 2017 NFL Draft by the St. Louis Rams. Davey was the second outside linebacker taken in this draft. He signed a 4 year, $14 million deal. St. Louis Rams 2017 Season Davey entered 2017 the starter for the Rams, replacing the departed Morris Millen who went to the Chicago Bears. Alongside pro bowl inside linebacker Jim Bendross, Davey quickly became the x-factor in the Rams' linebacker corps. Against the New York Giants in week 2, Davey stripped Sterling Brown to record his first professional forced fumble. Against the Washington Redskins in week 5, Davey recorded his first interception, picking off Javier Fields in the fourth quarter. In week 9 against the New England Patriots, Davey combined with Andrew Fazande to bring Lawyer Johnson to the ground for Davey's first sack. Davey would go on to lead the Rams in tackles in his rookie season, edging out Bendross by one tackle. Professional Statistics Player Rating : Category:Minnesota Golden Gophers Players Category:St. Louis Rams Players